Breaking of Mask
by Aman7709
Summary: At the age of 12 Naruto meets the Kyuubi where he finds the reason he is hated by everyone and something which is long lost to the Elemental Nations. How will he be able to cope with being safe from the villagers while having such power? Easy he wears a mask. But what happens when he meets people who care about him, will he drop his mask or risk everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction I'm making a fanfiction on Naruto wearing a mask cause it's a popular topic and there aren't many with a pairings. Creative criticism is welcomed.**

 **Summary: At the age of 12 Naruto meets the Kyuubi where he finds the reason he is hated by everyone and something which is long lost to the Elemental Nations. How will he be able to cope with being safe from the villagers while having such power? Easy he wears a mask. But what happens when he meets people who care about him, will he drop his mask or risk everything.**

"I'm going to become Hokage"-normal human speech

'But will I ever be accepted'-normal human thoughts

" **I am the great Kyuubi"** \- Demon talking

' **The name is Kurama'** \- Demon thinking

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Ninja Academy**

A child of age 12 who had spiky blonde hair which spiked in various directions, his eye color were amethyst purple which looked like it sparkled and had 3 whisker like marks on both of his cheeks, had a tan colored skin, he wore a grey t-shirt with black ANBU pants and black ninja sandals, he was sitting in the classroom filled with children who dreamt of being strong shinobi and kunoichis, but this kid was special he knew what a shinobi's life is, how many hardships they have to go through, to sacrifice so many things, to kill other people for the good of other people. This kid understood those hardships at such a young age, he was snapped out of his daze when he heard a man shout at him.

''Naruto Uzumaki!'', shouted a scar-faced chunin who had tanned color of skin, a small ponytail on his head and wore the standard chunin flak jacket.

''Yes Iruka sensei?'', asked Naruto sheepishly as he knew he was caught day dreaming and as everyone in class was looking at him.

''Why was the first Hokage known as the 'God of Shinobi'?'', asked the man now known as Iruka.

Naruto thought for a while and answered,'' He is known as the 'God of Shinobi" because he could use Mokuton the wood release which helped him to subdue the strongest of the Bijus''.

Iruka had a small grin because he felt happy that Naruto had understood at least something from this lecture and then he asked,'' That's it Naruto? Nothing more to add?''.

Naruto thought for a while and replied, 'Nothing more Iruka sensei ''.

Iruka sighed but was still happy with his little brother like figure and then he asked the whole class,'' Can anyone complete the answer?''.

He saw quite a few hands raise up and started to choose who to pick when he saw a specific person who was a good friend of his little brother and so he decided who to ask.

''Sayuri'', pointed out Iruka asking her to answer the question.

As Iruka pointed her out she stood up, she had wavy black hair with black eyes and a pale complexion, she wore a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol imprinted on the back and she wore white knee length pants with blue trimmings at the ends.

''The first Hokage was Hashirama Senju and he was known as the 'God of Shinobi' because he had the one of the unbeatable kekkai genkai, the Wood Style. It was so dangerous that it could subdue even the mightiest of the Bijus, he also had such a huge chakra reserve that the only person to come in comparison with his was Madara Uchiha the head of the Uchiha clan during the Era of Warring States. Hashirama Senju had founded this village with Madara Uchiha. He is also known as the 'God of Shinobi' because he brought Konoha to victory from the First Shinobi War. He then fought Madara Uchiha at the Valley of End where he defeated him and killed Madara.'', stated Sayuri easily as if she knew it by heart but had a little anger in her voice when she mentioned that Hashirama had defeated Madara at Valley of End.

''Good work Sayuri and Naruto start paying attention to class or else you will have to stand outside the class next time, now both of you sit down'', said Iruka.

Naruto and Sayuri sat down on their bench next to each other she looked at Naruto with her curious black eyes right into his amethyst eyes as if she was looking directly for his soul

She then continued to ask,'' Why didn't you tell the whole answer? You and me both know it that you are way smarter than you look, so why did you not tell the whole answer?''.

Naruto had started to blush at the closeness his friend's face was to his, as he somehow got back his gearings he replied, '' That is my personal reason Sayuri-Chan, it's not your place to know yet. Maybe someday I will tell you.''.

''Bastard'', said Sayuri while she moved her face away from Naruto to pay attention in class.

''Asshole'', said Naruto calmly as he loved to see Sayuri's flustered face.

Naruto knew that Sayuri should always become flustered when he had something to bring him back from the insult she gave him and he enjoyed watching her, after she was his first true friend after so many years, he could remember the day he met her for the first time.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **6 Years Ago**

 **The Park**

Naruto was always lonely, no one to play with, no parent should allow his child to play with him, he was sitting on the swings all alone when he saw a girl with black hair coming towards him.

''Will you play with me?'', asked the girl shyly

''Uh-uh…ok, but why do you wanna play with me?'', asked Naruto as he was quite surprised with someone asking him to play with them and especially a pretty girl like her.

''I saw sitting there all alone and decided that I should play with you and even my mother tells me to play with you, I don't know why though'', said the girl as she sat on the swing beside him and started swinging on it.

''Well let's swing together for some time then we will see what to do and by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki'', said Naruto while looking towards the girl and giving her his foxy smile.

''My name is Sayuri Uchiha, it's good to meet you'', said Sayuri while blushing from the smile she got from the blonde but at least returned her own smile.

Naruto was thrilled that he had finally gotten his first real friend and they played various games in the park with each other till sun down where Sayuri said,'' Well it's coming to be sun down, I have to be home or else mom would be angry at me, I will see you later Naruto bye!''.

''See ya Sayuri-Chan'', said Naruto and as those words left his mouth Sayuri felt her face warm up as she started to go back home.

But during the time both the kids were playing with each other, a lady with long black hair, pale complexion and black eyes, she looked exactly like Sayuri in her older years, was watching them with a small smile and thought to herself,' I could never be there for little Naru-Chan when he was small but I make a promise to at least take care of him with the help of Sayuri-Chan, that's my promise Kushina and I intend to keep it''. The woman was no other than Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Sayuri and the godmother of Naruto.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto could never forget this day, it was one of those days where he was the most happiest and he felt on top of the world. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard the bell go off to show that the class was over, but before anyone could leave they heard Iruka announce,'' Everyone remember that tomorrow is the genin test, so be prepared and best of luck''. Naruto then exited the class before he was surrounded by all the fan boys of Sayuri demanding him to leave 'their' Sayuri-Chan alone but was stopped when he his way was blocked by a kid who had messy brown hair, sharp black like eyes with slit-like pupils, pronounced canines and the distinctive red fang markings on both his cheeks, he wore a black jacket with a hood on it and carried his trusted nin dog Akamaru everywhere with him.

''Where do you think going dead-last?'', asked the boy with cockiness in his voice.

''It's none of your business Kiba', replied Naruto as he was started to get annoyed.

''Oh I'm gonna leave it be when you leave Sayuri-Chan dead-last, if you don't you are going to pay'', said the boy now name as Kiba as he thought he was the alpha male as he had got the Rookie of the Year award and Sayuri has gotten the Kunoichi of the year, so he thought that he only deserved her and no one else.

''Kiba, do you understand the meaning of rejection? She has said no to you so many times I'm pretty sure Akamaru would have understood it by now'', said Naruto as he was getting angry at Kiba's attitude.

''Shut up!'', Kiba shouted as he went to punch Naruto with full force, as his punch started closing in on Naruto's face it was stopped by an hand.

Till now the commotion had acquired many people's attention and when the saw whose hand stopped Kiba's hand, they were surprised to see Iruka stop him. ''What the hell Kiba! He is your comrade and this is how you are going to behave during missions huh? If this is how then I don't want you to give the exam tomorrow understand that?'', shouted Iruka while asking Kiba.

''Ye-yes-yes'', stuttered Kiba but was interrupted when he heard Iruka shout again,'' Yes or No Kiba?''.

''Yes Iruka sensei'' said Kiba while getting scared minute after minute thinking that he won't be able to give the test tomorrow.

''Good to hear, now go home'', ordered Iruka as Kiba complied with it. Iruka was angry when he saw Kiba go to punch Naruto for no reason, he wasn't going to take this intolerance with his students and he couldn't see his little brother getting beaten up.

''Thank you Iruka sensei'', said Naruto as he was happy with how there were 3 people who cared for him. While Naruto was thanking Sayuri come to him out of breath and said, ''Thank you Iruka sensei for looking after Naruto while I dealt with those fan boys.''.

''It's no problem Sayuri and you are welcome Naruto it's my duty to look after my students, now why don't you both head back home also and be here tomorrow on time for the exam.'', said Iruka with a small smile seeing that Naruto had someone who truly cared for him and saw them leave the classroom.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The Streets**

''So Sayuri-Chan are you ready for tomorrow's test?'', asked Naruto to his best friend. '' There is nothing to be ready about the test dumbass'', said Sayuri as she was lost in her own thoughts for taking her revenge against that one person who destroyed her life.

Naruto pouted at her insult to him and they kept walking together enjoying each other's company till they needed to part ways. ''See ya tomorrow Sayuri-Chan'', said Naruto cheerfully as he put both his hands behind his head while giving her his foxy smile. '' Ye-yeah, see ya'', said Sayuri while blushing at the smile she got. They both parted ways with a lot on their minds thinking about tomorrow's test and their future.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto entered the his small little apartment where when he entered on his right was the kitchen with all the necessary items kept, when you moved forward there was a door to the right in the small corridor which connected to his living room, the door opened into the bathroom, the living room had two doors both on the opposite ends the one on the right had the bedroom and the left had the balcony which had the perfect view of the Hokage monument. Naruto headed straight to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for the night, he washed his face and went straight to the bedroom to change his clothes, now he wore black shorts with a green t-shirt and started looking through his fridge to see what he could make for dinner but unfortunately there was nothing so with a quick ram seal he created a shadow clone and said, ''Put on the henge and buy some items for dinner please''. ''yes boss!'', said the clone as he went up on put up a henge of Sayuri Uchiha and went to buy the groceries. 'Man I really got to say thanks to the old man for teaching me the shadow clone jutsu or else I would have been broke by now, fucking villagers always over charging me for items', he thought as he went back to do his business and wait for the clone to come back.

15 minutes later the clone came back with all the ingredients in hand, ''Thanks man for the help'', said Naruto to his clone. ''No problem boss'', said the clone back as he poofed out of existence, but one thing hit him, he now remembered what the clone did, he could remember how the shopkeeper licked her boots by reducing the price and giving some things even for free. '' Thanks Sayuri-Chan, so the memories of the shadow clones is returned, that might be helpful later on. '', said Naruto to no one. He then started to make rice and fish curry for dinner.

After dinner Naruto cleaned the plates and went to his room to meditate, Naruto had always loved meditating since he was young because he felt connected to the nature near him which made him feel calm, but today he felt this weird tug in his mind and he decided to follow it. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the roof of a sewer with various pipes on it. ''Wait a minute, why the fuck is my mind a sewer!'', shouted Naruto in horror thinking his mind was a dump but was stopped when he heard growl coming from the direction of the passage the sewer was leading in.

''Anyone there?'', asked Naruto as he started walking towards the direction he heard the growl coming from, as he started coming towards the end he saw a huge gate with iron rods and the gate was being held by a piece of paper which had the Kanji for 'Seal' on it/

'' **So you have come finally child''** , asked a deep voice beyond the bars as it came into view, it had orange fur with two bunny like ears with a black line running through it and nine tails in the back waving at the background, it had red eyes with slits in them.

''You are the Kyuubi huh your tales about your height don't do justice at all.'', said Naruto calmly.

'' **Shut it mortal, I could kill you right now if I wanted!''** , shouted the Kyuubi in anger as this little wasn't even scared of him, **'HAHA, he doesn't notice the chakra I'm putting into his body, he soon is going to be corrupted and I will finally be out of this damned seal'** thought the Kyuubi with glee for the freedom he was going to finally get.

''Shut it Fuzz ball I'm trying to think of something here ok so could you shut your trap.'', said Naruto in slight anger.

'' **How dare you speak to me like that! Come here so I can tip you to pieces!''** , shouted the Kyuubi in rage.

''You really think I'm going to fall for that, do you think I'm that dumb'', asked Naruto in slight annoyance.

'' **You are so useless, so useless that even your parents abandoned you''** , said the Kyuubi

''You don't know shit, my parents loved me so shut up or else'', said Naruto in anger

'' **Or else what huh child, you are useless so your parents abandoned you deal with it''** , said Kyuubi

''OR **else** I'm gonna **RIP YOU A NEW ONE''** , said Naruto in complete rage as his eyes kept on changing between amethyst and red.

' **Perfect keep on getting angry so you become my mindless weapon HAHAHA'** , thought Kyuubi as he could almost taste freedom. **''You are pathetic and you know it, no one will ever love you remember that''** , said Kyuubi while laughing.

" **SHUT UP''** , said Naruto as he was very close to getting corrupted.

'' **Perfect, now come here and rip open this seal and let me free!''** , ordered the Kyuubi as Naruto slowly started walking towards the seal while his hair covered his eyes which were completely red with slits in them.

'What is going on? I can't move my body, I have to stop myself before a catastrophe happens', thought Naruto while racking his brain for answers but all he could do was shout.

'' **You really think shouting will get you out of my control NEVER!'',** said the Kyuubi with anger.

'I guess this is the end huh? I guess I let everyone down especially the Yondaime who trusted me to keep Konoha safe. I'm sorry Sayuri-Chan I could never tell you how I really felt... Wait I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I never give up', thought Naruto as his mind went from sadness to determination as he shouted,'' AHHHHHHH" as he expelled hid chakra everywhere as the walls started to break and through the walls wooden roots started to enter and wrap around the tailed beast as he looked at them in shock.

'' **NO FUCKING WAY! HOW COULD A ERE BRAT HAVE THE WOOD RELEASE. GODDAMN YOU HASHIRAMA!'',** shouted the Kyuubi in utter rage as he couldn't never be so angry, he was so close to his goal when this brat had to go and awaken the most infamous bloodline and stop his plan.

Naruto was holding his head as he felt tremendous pain coursing through his mind due to the vile chakra trying to corrupt him, that's when he looked up and saw the Kyuubi held together with large wooden roots that's when he realized what he had done, he had awoken the Wood Style.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well I finally rewrote the chapter, I hope you like it and enjoy, I just finished this chapter at 3 in the morning so sorry if the ending looks a bit rushed but its gonna become better in the next chapter. So till next time and don't forget to write a review which may help me for the writing Ja ne!**


	2. Notice

**Author's Note:**

 **I know it looks bad of me writing an notice in so early but this is to inform everyone that im gonna be rewriting the 1** **st** **chapter all over again so that means that the summary will be different and it will be a lot different than before. So when the chapter 2 rolls out it means that I have rewritten chapter 1 and you will have to read to again to understand what's happening cause I'm making Kurama's behavior different then before as he will have that mood swingy type of behavior where he will have his anger but might be passive at some parts too. So yeah it might take a while to rewrite the whole again as I will have to integrate it into my original idea as I have already gotten a way to do it. Yeah I'm gonna go and rewrite everything else Ja ne!**


End file.
